Computer users are at increasing risk from various unwanted data (e.g. malware, spyware, key loggers, password crackers, etc.). Generally, new instances of known unwanted data are regularly identified, such that information associated therewith may be distributed to and utilized by systems for future detection purposes. However, communicating the information associated with the new instances of known unwanted data to such systems is typically inflicted with various limitations, such as, for example, network bandwidth limitations, delays in the communication of information associated with particular instances of known unwanted data, failure in updating new instances of data, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.